Родео в Эпполузе/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Ponies at the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Appleloosa_ponies_enjoying_caramel_apples_S5E6.png Ponies_enjoying_the_Appleloosa_rodeo_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_-aren't_you_glad_y'all_came_with_me-_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_excited_about_the_rodeo_S5E6.png Ponies_watching_barrel_racing_S5E6.png Barrel_racing_stallion_S5E6.png Ponies_watching_roping_contest_S5E6.png Ponies_watching_rodeo_clowning_S5E6.png Rodeo_clowns_crash_into_each_other_S5E6.png Peachy_Sweet_and_Jonagold_competing_in_steeplechase_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_-if_we_can_get_into_some_of_these_events-_S5E6.png Crusaders_excited_about_getting_their_cutie_marks_S5E6.png Scootaloo_imagines_a_barrel_cutie_mark_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_imagines_a_lasso_cutie_mark_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_worried_about_the_events'_danger_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_-no_risk,_no_reward-_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_hears_Sheriff_Silverstar_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_addresses_his_deputies_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_-we_mean_business!-_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_worried_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_getting_more_excited_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_super_excited_about_the_rodeo_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_gallop_away_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_follows_her_friends_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_casts_a_shadow_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_leaves_a_hoofprint_S5E6.png |-| 2 = Закидывание стогов сена ---- Bushel using a lasso S5E6.png Bushel_lassoing_a_hay_bale_S5E6.png Hay_bale_flying_through_the_air_S5E6.png Florina_catches_the_hay_bale_S5E6.png Florina_tosses_hay_bale_to_Candy_Apples_S5E6.png Candy_Apples_passes_hay_bale_on_to_Apple_Cinnamon_S5E6.png Apple_Cinnamon_passes_hay_bale_on_to_Applejack_S5E6.png Applejack_bucks_hay_bale_to_the_top_S5E6.png Tall_stack_of_hay_bales_S5E6.png Braeburn_looks_at_giant_stack_of_hay_bales_S5E6.png Braeburn_cheering_for_Applejack_S5E6.png Applejack_talking_with_Braeburn_S5E6.png Applejack_talks_to_Braeburn_S5E6.png Braeburn_looking_at_his_injured_hoof_S5E6.png Applejack_-doin'_my_best_to_fill_your_horseshoes-_S5E6.png Braeburn_-keep_tossin'_like_that-_S5E6.png Applejack_hoof-bumps_Braeburn_S5E6.png Braeburn_in_pain_S5E6.png Applejack_apologizes_to_Braeburn_S5E6.png Applejack_looking_for_the_Crusaders_S5E6.png Applejack_notices_the_Crusaders_missing_S5E6.png Braeburn_notices_the_Crusaders_missing_S5E6.png Braeburn_-I_got_so_caught_up_watchin'_you-_S5E6.png Applejack_reprimanding_Braeburn_S5E6.png Applejack_-how_am_I_supposed_to_focus-_S5E6.png Braeburn_-there_they_are!-_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_return_to_the_rodeo_S5E6.png Applejack_looking_sternly_at_Braeburn_S5E6.png Applejack_mad_at_Braeburn_S5E6.png Braeburn_feigning_pain_S5E6.png Braeburn_pouting_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_in_Appleloosa_S5E6.png Appleoosa's_Most_Wanted_promotional_image.png Crusaders_listening_to_Applejack_S5E6.png Applejack_scolds_the_Crusaders_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_apologizes_to_Applejack_S5E6.png Scootaloo_nudges_Apple_Bloom_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_changes_the_subject_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_asks_Applejack_about_the_rodeo_S5E6.png Applejack_considers_Apple_Bloom's_proposal_S5E6.png Braeburn_shouting_-look_out!-_S5E6.png Applejack_in_shock_S5E6.png Hay_bale_stack_teetering_S5E6.png Hay_bale_stack_about_to_topple_S5E6.png Crusaders_looking_at_toppling_hay_bales_S5E6.png Applejack_saves_the_Crusaders_S5E6.png Hay_bales_raining_down_S5E6.png Applejack_and_the_Crusaders_are_safe_S5E6.png Hay_bales_scattered_across_the_field_S5E6.png Braeburn_asking_-you_fillies_alright--_S5E6.png AJ,_Braeburn,_and_CMC_hear_Silverstar_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_with_serious_expression_S5E6.png Applejack_and_Silverstar_looking_at_the_dirt_S5E6.png Trouble Shoes' hoofprint by the hay bales S5E6.png Braeburn_asks_if_it's_-him-_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_-ain't_no_doubt-_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_looking_deadly_serious_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_hears_a_harmonica_S5E6.png Rodeo_clown_Caramel_playing_a_harmonica_S5E6.png Caramel_backs_away_in_embarrassment_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_confused_S5E6.png |-| 3 = Городское собрание Эппллузы ---- Ponies congregate outside sheriff's office S5E6.png Deputies_looking_at_the_crowd_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_addresses_the_crowd_S5E6.png Stallions_with_pitchfork_and_torch_S5E6.png Angry_mob_stallions_disappointed_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_addressing_the_ponies_S5E6.png Appleloosa_ponies_in_distress_S5E6.png Hoof_City_rodeo_mare_complaining_S5E6.png Ponies_listening_to_Pinto_Creek_rodeo_stallion_S5E6.png Pinto_Creek_rodeo_stallion_complaining_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_tries_to_calm_the_crowd_S5E6.png Silverstar_-we_had_an_incident_this_morning-_S5E6.png Silverstar_pointing_at_the_Crusaders_S5E6.png Applejack_and_Braeburn_standing_with_the_CMC_S5E6.png Silverstar_-I_examined_them_hoof-prints_myself-_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_grim_expression_S5E6.png Appleloosa_ponies_getting_restless_S5E6.png Silverstar_considers_cancelling_the_rodeo_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_determined_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_-this_rodeo_will_go_on!-_S5E6.png Silverstar_-Appleloosa_ain't_gonna_be_intimidated!-_S5E6.png Appleloosa_ponies_follow_Sheriff_Silverstar_S5E6.png AJ,_Braeburn,_and_CMC_watch_Silverstar_leave_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_asks_again_about_the_rodeo_S5E6.png CMCs_ask_Applejack_to_compete_S5E6.png |-| 4 = Ускользнули ---- Braeburn's house S5E6.png Applejack_puts_saddlebags_on_Apple_Bloom_S5E6.png Applejack_-with_some_outlaw_on_the_loose-_S5E6.png Applejack_considers_going_home_too_S5E6.png Applejack_and_CMC_hear_Braeburn_S5E6.png Braeburn_convinces_Applejack_to_stay_S5E6.png Braeburn_pushing_Applejack_out_the_door_S5E6.png Braeburn_looking_at_the_Crusaders_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_grinning_innocently_S5E6.png Applejack_still_a_little_worried_S5E6.png Braeburn_locking_the_door_S5E6.png Braeburn_pushes_a_chair_in_front_of_the_door_S5E6.png Braeburn_keeps_a_close_eye_on_the_CMC_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_look_at_each_other_S5E6.png Braeburn_watching_diligently_S5E6.png Braeburn_sleeping_on_the_floor_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_opening_a_window_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_sneaking_out_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_sneak_out_of_the_house_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_-I_thought_we_weren't_going_to-_S5E6.png CMC_sneak_away_from_Appleloosa_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_-isn't_he_a_dangerous_criminal--_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_-we_don't_need_to_capture_him-_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_standing_on_a_fence_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_hoof-bump_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_climbs_onto_the_fence_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_follows_her_friends_into_the_woods_S5E6.png |-| 5 = Заблудившиеся в лесу ---- Night owl in the Appleloosa woods S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_wander_through_the_woods_S5E6.png Crusaders_walk_through_the_woods_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_finds_another_giant_hoofprint_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_-any_idea_where_we_are--_S5E6.png Lightning_strikes_over_the_Crusaders_S5E6.png Crusaders_frightened_by_lightning_S5E6.png Scootaloo_scared_of_lightning_S5E6.png Scootaloo_-maybe_we_should_head_back-_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_wants_to_keep_going_S5E6.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_unsure_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_startled_by_lightning_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_gallops_after_her_friends_S5E6.png Hoofprint_filling_with_rainwater_S5E6.png CMC_continue_through_the_woods_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_-it's_time_to_go_back-_S5E6.png Scootaloo_-the_rain_is_only_getting_worse-_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_listening_to_her_friends_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_-how_do_we_get_back--_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_-you_mean_you_don't_know-!-_S5E6.png CMC_scared_of_lightning_again_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_trembling_in_fear_S5E6.png Applejack_entering_the_barn_S5E6.png Applejack_and_relatives_soaking_wet_S5E6.png Applejack_-wish_they_would've_warned_us_about_this_rainstorm-_S5E6.png Braeburn_entering_the_barn_S5E6.png Applejack_asks_where_the_girls_are_S5E6.png Braeburn_grinning_nervously_S5E6.png Appleloosa_rodeo_barn_overhead_exterior_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar's_winning_card_hand_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_-fish_my_wish!-_S5E6.png Silverstar's_deputies_frustrated_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_feeling_victorious_S5E6.png AJ_and_Braeburn_go_to_Silverstar_for_help_S5E6.png Braeburn_-no_sign_of_'em_anywhere!-_S5E6.png Applejack_-it_must've_been_Trouble_Shoes!-_S5E6.png Silverstar_calms_down_Applejack_and_Braeburn_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_-but_nothin'_like_that!-_S5E6.png Applejack_-you_really_wanna_take_that_chance--_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_in_deep_thought_S5E6.png Silverstar_beckons_ponies_into_action_S5E6.png Silverstar_and_deputies_take_off_into_the_night_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_still_lost_S5E6.png Scootaloo_unsure_of_herself_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_-completely_and_totally_lost-_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_-how_could_this_get_any_worse--_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_fall_into_a_mudslide_S5E6.png Crusaders_carried_by_the_mudslide_S5E6.png Mudslide_carries_CMC_downstream_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_covered_in_mud_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_soaking_wet_S5E6.png Scootaloo_pointing_at_a_cabin_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes'_mobile_cabin_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_-see_if_we_can_find_some_blankets-_S5E6.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_uncertain_S5E6.png |-| 6 = Настоящая Несчастная Подкова ---- Cutie Mark Crusaders enter the cabin S5E6.png CMC_scared_by_lightning_again_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_closes_the_door_with_magic_S5E6.png Crusaders_explore_Trouble_Shoes'_cabin_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_explores_the_cabin_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_looking_at_an_upright_horseshoe_S5E6.png Scootaloo_hears_a_sound_S5E6.png Mobile_cabin_door_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cowering_in_fear_S5E6.png The_cabin_door_opens_S5E6.png A_shadowed_stallion_comes_at_the_door_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_screaming_in_fright_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_hits_his_head_on_door_frame_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_stumbles_in_the_dark_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_tangled_in_curtains_S5E6.png CMC_watching_Trouble_Shoes_stumble_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_stumbling_backwards_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_about_to_sit_on_a_cactus_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_wide-eyed_S5E6.png Dent_appears_in_mobile_cabin_roof_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_hit_with_a_pot_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_hits_his_head_on_a_lantern_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_in_Trouble_Shoes'_blurred_vision_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_looking_down_at_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_pathetic_-surely-_S5E6.png The_Crusaders_meet_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_-just_came_in_to_get_out_of_the_rain-_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_-had_some_hot_cider_a-cookin'-_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_-doubt_it_survived-_S5E6.png Cider_spilled_all_over_Trouble_Shoes'_kitchen_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_laments_his_-unusually_unfortunate_circumstance-_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_sulking_on_the_floor_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_asking_-are_you_Trouble_Shoes--_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_-that's_me-_S5E6.png Scootaloo_stopping_Apple_Bloom_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_wants_to_help_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_tries_to_stop_Apple_Bloom_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_-he_don't_seem_so_bad-_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes'_curtains_in_shreds_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_standing_tall_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_looking_up_at_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_-I_ain't_got_no_pie_to_offer-_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_walking_away_from_CMC_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_steps_on_a_banana_peel_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_slipping_on_banana_peel_S5E6.png Bowling_balls_falling_off_the_shelf_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_rubbing_his_sore_head_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_with_a_lump_on_his_head_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_presses_his_head_lump_down_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_-maybe_you're_just_a_little-_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_adding_-klutzy--_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_presents_his_cutie_mark_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_cutie_mark_closeup_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_-like_sour_on_old_milk-_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_walking_past_Crusaders_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_opens_his_cabin_door_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_tells_CMC_to_leave_S5E6.png CMC_don't_know_the_way_to_Appleloosa_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_sarcastic_-my_lucky_day-_S5E6.png |-| 7 = Несчастная Подкова рассказывает свою историю ---- Trouble Shoes leads CMC to Appleloosa S5E6.png Sweetie Belle -sweet of him to help us out- S5E6.png Scootaloo thinks about possibility of Trouble Shoes' arrest S5E6.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle feeling guilty S5E6.png Trouble Shoes walking along S5E6.png Apple Bloom walks next to Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes -my kind of luck he'd think that- S5E6.png Apple Bloom asks if Trouble Shoes' reputation is true S5E6.png Trouble Shoes -y'all like stories-- S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders listen to Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes -I was hopin' you'd say no- S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes in a flashback S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watching a rodeo S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes kicking up dirt S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes trying the rodeo S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes gallops toward a barrel S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes slams into a barrel S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes rolling backward S5E6.png Buffalo laughing at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes skillfully lassoing S5E6.png Buffalo impressed S5E6.png Buffalo surprised S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes tangled in his own lasso S5E6.png Orange rodeo mare jumping over hurdle S5E6.png Brown rodeo mare jumping over hurdle S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes spinning on a hurdle S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes hanging upside-down S5E6.png Row of rodeo school judges S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes tries out for rodeo school S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes proud of himself S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes' cutie mark appears S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes looking at his cutie mark S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes lassoes a barrel S5E6.png Rodeo school judges surprised S5E6.png Rodeo school judges laughing at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes stuck in a barrel S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes publicly ashamed S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes walks off in shame S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watches another rodeo S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watches from a hiding spot S5E6.png Grown-up Trouble Shoes watching a rodeo S5E6.png Trouble Shoes knocking over stacked barrels S5E6.png Trouble Shoes accidentally makes a mess S5E6.png Trouble Shoes hiding in shame S5E6.png Trouble Shoes' flashback ends S5E6.png CMC feel sorry for Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Sweetie Belle -I can't believe those mean judges- S5E6.png Apple Bloom -they were just enjoyin' the show- S5E6.png Scootaloo -what are you saying-- S5E6.png Apple Bloom crosses in front of Scootaloo S5E6.png Apple Bloom -we'd think he was the greatest!- S5E6.png Sweetie Belle -he could still be in rodeo- S5E6.png Scootaloo -he's been looking at his cutie mark wrong- S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders hear Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png Silverstar and company apprehend Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes laments his terrible luck S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar arresting Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes more depressed than ever S5E6.png Silverstar adds generalized mayhem to Trouble Shoes' charges S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders try to intervene S5E6.png Applejack cuts the CMC off S5E6.png Braeburn holding Apple Bloom back S5E6.png Apple Bloom calling out to Applejack S5E6.png Trouble Shoes being escorted to jail S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders helpless S5E6.png |-| 8 = Побег из тюрьмы! ---- Applejack tidying her mane S5E6.png Applejack_wondering_about_the_Crusaders_S5E6.png Applejack_asks_why_the_CMC_want_to_help_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png CMC_listening_to_Applejack_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_caught_in_a_lie_S5E6.png Applejack_crosses_in_front_of_the_Crusaders_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_tries_talking_to_Applejack_S5E6.png Applejack_leaving_Braeburn's_house_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_don't_know_what_to_do_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_in_his_jail_cell_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_watching_the_rodeo_through_bars_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_falling_down_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_breaks_a_mattress_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_angry_at_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Silverstar_running_out_of_mattresses_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_depressed_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_taking_a_nap_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_nudging_Sweetie_Belle_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_using_magic_S5E6.png Silverstar's_keys_begin_to_float_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_concentrating_her_magic_S5E6.png Silverstar's_keys_float_away_S5E6.png Scootaloo_excitedly_shaking_Sweetie_Belle_S5E6.png Silverstar's_keys_float_under_the_door_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_calls_for_Sheriff_Silverstar_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_wakes_up_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_galloping_out_of_his_office_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_put_their_plan_in_action_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_hears_the_Crusaders_S5E6.png Crusaders_unlock_Trouble_Shoes'_jail_cell_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_-can_hear_the_rodeo_just_fine-_S5E6.png Scootaloo_-we've_got_a_plan_to_help_you-_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_-I'm_a_known_criminal-_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_grinning_happily_S5E6.png |-| 9 = Огромный сток сена ---- Ponies watching the hay bale monster stack S5E6.png The_hay_bale_monster_stack_event_S5E6.png Apple_Cinnamon_tosses_a_hay_bale_to_Applejack_S5E6.png Applejack_positions_herself_S5E6.png Applejack_kicks_a_hay_bale_upward_S5E6.png Hay_bale_stack_gets_higher_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cheer_for_Applejack_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_look_at_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_dressed_as_a_rodeo_clown_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_laugh_at_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png The_hay_bale_stack_event_continues_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_and_CMC_watch_the_rodeo_S5E6.png Hay_bale_stack_towers_over_Trouble_Shoes_and_CMC_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_gets_into_the_excitement_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_smiling_S5E6.png Bushel_hurls_another_hay_bale_S5E6.png Florina_passes_along_another_hay_bale_S5E6.png Hay_bale_passes_between_Candy_Apples_and_Apple_Cinnamon_S5E6.png Applejack_kicks_up_another_hay_bale_S5E6.png The_last_hay_bale_nearly_falls_S5E6.png Spectator_ponies_surprised_S5E6.png Pegasus_judge_measuring_the_hay_bale_stack_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_and_CMC_nervous_S5E6.png Pegasus_judge_places_arrow_on_measuring_stick_S5E6.png Spectator_ponies_cheering_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_and_CMC_cheering_S5E6.png Applejack_and_relatives_feeling_proud_S5E6.png |-| 10 = Несчастная Подкова клоун на родео ---- Rodeo clowns appear on the field S5E6.png Spectator_ponies_laughing_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_smiling_dreamily_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_tells_Trouble_Shoes_to_join_in_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_-say_what-!-_S5E6.png Rodeo_clowns_performing_stunts_S5E6.png Clown_jumps_through_ring_of_other_rodeo_clowns_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_biting_his_lower_lip_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_encourage_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_troubled_about_his_cutie_mark_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_-depends_on_how_you_look_at_it-_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_-now's_your_chance-_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_contemplating_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_determined_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_gallops_onto_the_field_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_stops_in_his_tracks_S5E6.png Rodeo_clowns_juggling_balls_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_having_second_thoughts_S5E6.png CMC_encouraging_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_steps_onto_a_beach_ball_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_trips_over_a_beach_ball_S5E6.png Braeburn_hit_on_the_head_with_a_beach_ball_S5E6.png Braeburn_in_a_daze_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_with_performance_nerves_S5E6.png CMC_cheering_for_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_gallops_across_the_field_S5E6.png Applejack_appears_with_hay_stacking_trophy_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_uninterested_-way_to_go-_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_ignoring_Applejack_S5E6.png Applejack_watching_rodeo_clowns_S5E6.png Rodeo_clowns_flipping_through_the_air_S5E6.png Applejack_-since_when_are_y'all_so_into_rodeo_clowns--_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_watches_tumbling_rodeo_clowns_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_about_to_jump_S5E6.png Blue_rodeo_clown_crashes_into_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_and_rodeo_clown_looking_foolish_S5E6.png Spectator_ponies_laughing_harder_S5E6.png Rodeo_clowns_jumping_through_hoops_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_-just_leave_me_be,_cutie_mark!-_S5E6.png Short_rodeo_clown_sees_Trouble_Shoes_approaching_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_gallops_toward_the_hoop_S5E6.png Short_rodeo_clown_standing_alone_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_runs_toward_short_rodeo_clown_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_chases_short_rodeo_clown_S5E6.png Spectator_ponies_laughing_even_harder_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_crashes_into_barrels_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_with_barrel_on_his_head_S5E6.png Rodeo_clowns_form_a_pyramid_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_about_to_crash_into_hay_bale_stack_S5E6.png Hay_bale_stack_topples_over_S5E6.png Rodeo_clown_smushed_by_hay_bale_S5E6.png Braeburn_stuck_in_a_hay_bale_S5E6.png Rodeo_clowns_stuck_in_hay_bales_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes'_pants_fall_down_S5E6.png Spectator_ponies_laughing_harder_than_ever_S5E6.png Applejack_-the_best_rodeo_clown_I_ever_seen!-_S5E6.png CMC_thrilled_that_their_plan_worked_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_looking_out_through_knothole_S5E6.png Spectator_ponies_laughing_at_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Spectators_laugh_at_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_wave_at_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_filled_with_pride_S5E6.png |-| 11 = Разоблачение Несчастной Подковы ---- Trouble Shoes' clown nose falls off S5E6.png Spectator_ponies_in_shock_S5E6.png Applejack_and_CMC_shocked_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_looking_at_the_crowd_S5E6.png Spectator_ponies_turn_on_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Angry_mob_stallions_take_up_pitchfork_and_torch_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_stand_up_for_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_tells_CMC_to_stand_aside_S5E6.png Silverstar_-this_one's_goin'_back_to_jail-_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_defends_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Applejack_asks_Sweetie_Belle_what_she's_talking_about_S5E6.png Scootaloo_defending_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Judge_ponies_listening_to_Scootaloo_S5E6.png Elderly_spectator_mare_-he_is_awful_funny-_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_defending_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_with_sad_expression_S5E6.png Spectator_ponies_consider_Apple_Bloom's_words_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_-what_she_says_is_true-_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_appeals_to_the_crowd_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_apologizes_for_his_actions_S5E6.png Applejack_sympathetic_of_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_-makin'_a_big_old_mess_of_things-_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_-lookin'_at_my_cutie_mark_all_wrong-_S5E6.png Spectator_ponies_moved_by_Trouble_Shoes'_words_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_-you_still_gotta_face_charges-_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_accepts_responsibility_S5E6.png Sheriff_Silverstar_talking_with_Trouble_Shoes_S5E6.png Silverstar_asks_why_Trouble_Shoes_abducted_the_CMC_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_with_puzzled_expression_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_caught_in_their_lie_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_reveal_the_truth_S5E6.png |-| 12 = Эпилог ---- Cutie Mark Crusaders cleaning the rodeo grounds S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_-you_really_want_us_to_clean_up-_S5E6.png Applejack_punishing_the_Crusaders_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_gripes_-ain't_it_bad_enough-_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_still_blank_flanks_S5E6.png Applejack_-what_his_cutie_mark_really_means-_S5E6.png Trouble_Shoes_talking_with_fellow_rodeo_clowns_S5E6.png Sweetie_Belle_-we_did_make_things_a_little_better-_S5E6.png Scootaloo_-it_does_feel_kinda_nice-_S5E6.png Apple_Bloom_asks_if_they_can_stop_cleaning_S5E6.png Applejack_-nnnope-_S5E6.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_annoyed_S5E6.png en: Appleoosa's Most Wanted/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона